


Sour Candy

by Wisdomoksori



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomoksori/pseuds/Wisdomoksori
Summary: OneshotDesde afuera puede verse como las vidas perfectas y las amistades perfectas. Pero en todos los casos, en todas las personas, siempre hay más que lo que vemos. Las emociones y los sentimientos se muestran en la comodidad ¿y quien se siente cómodo con todos mirando?Todas las relaciones empiezan de alguna forma y en cierto punto no importa como, sino que lo hagan. Esa es la historia de Hyunjin y Felix y como encontraron su amor. Una historia que de romanticismo no tiene nada, pero de amor lo tiene todo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Principalmente es hyunlix, pero nombro chanin, minsung y bnior y cada ship tiene un capitulo sobre ellos.

Seamos honestos, ellos no eran cercanos ni nada por el estilo. Se veian cada tanto y cogían. No había mucho más que eso. Así que cuando Hyunjin se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba Felix y sus amigos, todos estaban sorprendidos. Él solo estaba yendo a darle el celular que accidentalmente se dejó en el aula. Los amigos de Felix hace rato venían insistiendole que invite a Hyunjin a salir, pero salir de verdad y no de la forma en que lo hacían normalmente. Asi que Jeongin vio esto como la mejor oportunidad para lograrlo ya que todos sabían que nadie podía decirle que no.

\- Hyunjin Hyung, no te vayas tan rápido.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Innie?  
\- A la noche hay una fiesta en la casa de Chan Hyung, ¿Querés venir?  
\- No se ¿Tengo algo que hacer mañana?  
\- No tienes nada que hacer no te preocupes, cuando llegue a casa te digo la hora porque yo me cambio y voy directo a la casa de Chan Hyung.

Cabe aclarar que la madre de Hyunjin y el padre de Jeongin se habían casado hace un par de años y ambos vivían juntos. Y tambien que hace ya unos meses, gracias a la insistencia de Minho, Jeongin le había confesado sus sentimientos a Chan y un par de dias después formalizaron.  
Felix siempre fue muy curioso e impulsivo, asique no pudo contener su curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que tiene que hacer o que no tiene que hacer Hyunjinnie Hyung mañana?

A mas de uno le sorprendió el apodo y que le llamara Hyung, y para que mentir, Felix también se sorprendió asi mismo. Quiso con todo su ser desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero Jeongin se apuró para que él no se pudiera desdecir. 

\- Hyunjin Hyung tiene una muy mala memoria y siempre me pide que recuerde que cosas tiene que hacer por él. 

El timbre avisando que el recreo habia terminado sono y gracias a el no hubo ningún momento incomodo entre los presentes.  
Desde el punto de vista de Felix todo esto era terrible, el chico con el que se veía de vez en cuando va a asistir a una fiesta en la que tambien van a estar todos sus amigos en común, que para su desgracia o fortuna eran muchos. Pero desde el punto de vista de Jeongin y Seungmin, esta era la mejor oportunidad de lograr que ambos chicos confesaran sus sentimientos, y claramente era mediante el alcohol. Preferían que fuera de otra forma, pero si algo Hyunjin y Felix tenían en común era que cuando estaban en pedo la lengua se les soltaba y no paraban de decir cosas que no deberían.  
Jeongin se escondió detrás de Seungmin porque sabía que Felix quería matarlo. En estas ultimas semanas Felix estuvo escondiéndose como pudo de Hyunjin, sus amigos creían que era porque se estaba dando cuenta de como se sentía con respecto a el mayor. Pero a pesar de que eso era cierto, esa no era la razón. Hace un mes aproximadamente Felix fue al salón donde le habia pedido a Hyunjin que lo esperara, lo iba a invitar a salir, no con la intención de salir, sino con la misma de siempre. Pero cuando abrió la puerta vio a Hyunjin y a Minho besándose, ellos se dieron vuelta para mirarlo y Felix se fue lo más rápido que pudo. En ese entonces Minho y Han todavia no estaban juntos, ya que Han no aceptaba todavia sus sentimientos y Minho se estaba cansando de insistir. Felix supuso que por eso él había besado a Hyunjin, porque se hartó de esperar y Jinnie no era de las personas mas dificil a decir verdad. No era algo malo, en todas sus relaciones fue fiel, solo que cuando no estaba con alguien no le importaba estar con quien fuera que se pusiera en frente suyo, además le ayudaba a superar sus problemas. Aunque eso claramente no lo sabía nisiquiera su hermano Jinyoung, que era su mayor confidente. Cuando los vio, Felix se sintio mal, más que nada porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de invitarlo a salir, en realidad si las tuvo solo que no tomo ninguna de ellas. En su momento creyó que ellos dos estaban en algo, pero cuando Minho y Han confirmaron su relación y Han le dijo que sabía lo que había pasado y no le importaba porque ellos no estaban juntos ese momento, toda sospecha se esfumó. Por un momento la idea de ir e invitarlo a una cita se cruzó por su cabeza, pero en seguida la borró. Hyunjin en ningún momento fue a hablar con él, entonces porque se molestaría siquiera en hacerlo. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía de esto, solo Han y claramente Minho. Él se sintió tan mal porque no sabía sobre los sentimientos de Felix, pero ya no se podía hacer nada y el australiano dijo que no estaba molesto en lo más mínimo.  
Ese ultimo mes había sido muy movido, aunque no le hablara estaba bastante al tanto de él. Por eso es que notó como paso de llegar todos los dias primero (en realidad segundo, porque Felix siempre fue y será el primero en llegar) a clases a ser el último y con grandes ojeras que nunca antes había visto en su cara. Tampoco lo veía sonreir, cuando antes se la pasaba riéndose a carcajadas junto a Han en los pasillos. Era algo triste de ver y aunque le daban ganas de ir con él, nunca lo hizo. Nisiquiera cuando estaba con Han y Minho y Han recibió una llamada suya llorando para que lo vaya a buscar. Se sentía mal, ignorarlo. Si algo quería era correr hacia él y decirle que siempre lo iba a tener al lado suyo para lo que necesite. Pero aunque Felix no lo admita, su desprecio era algo que su corazón después del rechazo de Changbin no iba a poder soportar. 

\- Innie, ¿Porque hiciste eso? ¡Se que te diste cuenta que lo ignoro aunque no te haya dicho nada al respecto!

Recién en ese momento, cuando escuchó su voz dolida se dio cuenta lo mal que realmente se sentía Felix. 

\- Lix Hyung… perdon yo… solo quería arreglar las cosas. Puedo decirle que la fiesta se cancela o…  
\- No. Se va a enterar y se va a sentir mal después. No importa, ya pasó. Tenemos clases. 

Jeongin quería llorar, a pesar de ser su amigo hace bastante jamás lo había visto así y se sintió culpable. Felix era malo expresando sus sentimientos, tan malo que siempre terminaba más herido por no mostrarlos que por hacerlo. Él pensaba que así se estaba protegiendo así mismo, pero era realmente todo lo contrario, lo dejaba expuesto.  
La fiesta había llegado y Felix estaba tirado en su cama, vestido para salir, mirando el techo. No sabía si realmente valía la pena y se preguntaba como estaría Hyunjin en ese momento. Lo que jamás se hubiera cruzado por su cabeza era que en ese momento él se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su hermano mayor por su corazón roto.  
Después de su conversación con Innie él se fue, pero había olvidado decirle que Jinyoung quería almorzar con ellos y cuando vuelve escucha lo que Felix le dijo. Él sabía que si Felix hubiera querido, le hubiera hablado o algo por el estilo. Asi que eso no era una sorpresa, pero escucharlo decir eso como si fuera algo horrible estar cerca suyo después de todo lo que hicieron juntos dolía. Siempre dejó sus sentimientos de lado ya que nunca le trajeron nada bueno y por eso pensó que todo lo que estuvo sufriendo últimamente no tenía nada que ver con él, hasta que escuchó esa conversación. Llamó a su hermano para que lo vaya a buscar si podía y por suerte no se encontraba con su novio, Jeabum, asique no hubo ningún problema. Toda la tarde se la pasó contándole todo lo que estuvo sintiendo este último tiempo y su Hyung se lamentaba porque no pudo estar ahí antes para él. Le dijo que nunca le decía que no a Felix para juntarse porque si pasaba mucho tiempo se sentía vacío y no podía dormir. Antes pensaba que era porque nunca estaba lo suficientemente cansado para dormir y cuando estaban juntos el chico le quitaba todas sus energías, entonces el sueño era bastante. Pero su hermano le dijo muy sabiamente, que él tenía que actuar de una vez por todas, porque si seguía así lo único que iba a lograr era dañarse más aún. 

\- Hyung, ya no vale la pena que vaya, él no quiere verme y es muy probable que no este ahí.  
\- Jinnie, estoy seguro que él solo esta cansando de dar el primer paso y además, al ver el beso tuyo con Minho claramente no va a querer hablarte y menos si siente algo por vos.  
\- ¿Como es que sabes que me besé con Minho Hyung?  
\- Me lo dijo Taehyung, él se enteró por su novio y como no sabe guardar secretos me lo terminó diciendo a mi. Ahora como se enteró Yoongi no tengo idea. 

Hyunjin en su interior quiso matarse, si Taehyung sabía acerca de ese beso, entonces todo el mundo lo sabía.

\- Supongo que no tengo nada que perder, ¿Me ayudas a elegir que ponerme? 

En ese momento, a pesar que lo quiso ocultar con su cara de fastidio, su hermano estuvo feliz por que al final él dejaría de esconderse de sus sentimientos.  
Una hora después llego Hyunjin a la fiesta y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su hermano menor, que para su desagrado se encontraba un tanto borracho arriba de las piernas de Chan mientras se besaban. No era una persona celosa, pero siempre tuvo miedo de lo que los demás podrían hacerle a Innie mientras él se encontraba borracho y como no conocía mucho a su novio no confiaba en él. 

\- Hey, suficiente. Innie esta borracho asique no te pases.  
\- No estoy tan borracho Hyung. Y además Channie Hyung me viene diciendo lo mismo que vos asique no lo mires con esa mala cara.  
\- Esta bien, dime, ¿Sabes donde esta Felix?

Y como si fuera un acto reflejo Jeongin sonrió. 

\- Él esta en el patio, cuando llegó te buscó pero como no te encontró se fue a ponerse en pedo cerca de la pileta. Ahora que lo pienso no fue una buena idea dejarlo solo.

Ante eso tanto Hyunjin como Chan pusieron cara de pánico. Felix borracho era muy torpe, tan torpe como jeongin era despreocupado. Ambos salieron disparados hacia el patio y recién pudieron respirar con normalidad cuando lo vieron tirado en una reposera tomando una botella de cerveza. Aunque esa calma duro poco cuando vieron la otra botella de un litro vacía al lado suyo. Al ver que Chan se acercaba a él Hyunjin se interpuso. 

\- Cuida a mi hermano, yo me encargo de Felix. 

Cuando se arrodilló ante él se sintió miserable, porque aunque en el que momento que se miraron él le sonrió con una alegra pura y verdadera, a los segundos se transformó en unos ojos llorosos y llenos de dolor. 

\- Hace tiempo me confesé a Changbin, le dije cuanto me gustaba y le pregunté si el querría estar conmigo. Él se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de mi y me dijo que el jamás iba a quererme de esa forma o simplemente quererme. Me rompió el corazón y la única forma que encontré de repararlo fue apaciguar el dolor acostandome de vez en cuando con alguien cualquiera, pero cuando fue con vos, dejó de ser con cualquier otra persona. No entendía porque y no quería entender porque, así ya nada me dolía y así yo estaba feliz. Hasta que te vi con Minho y ahí deje de estar feliz otra vez. 

Eso fue como un verdadero balde de agua fría para Hyunjin. Él entendía todas y cada unas de las emociones de las que Felix le habló, las sintió en carne propia. Pero por alguna razón, saber que hizo sentir así a la persona que le gusta le dolió más que esas emociones en si mismas. No sabía si siquiera eso tenía sentido, pero en su corazón ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo. El dolor ajeno era más doloroso para él que el propio y eso era solamente porque se había enamorado. 

\- No tengo escusa para darte por lo de Minho, pero tampoco creo que la estes buscando. Estuve con varias personas en mi vida y cada vez que me desepcionaban volvía a estar con cualquiera. Así sentía que mis problemas se esfumaban. Pero después de estar con vos, no volví a una relación. Me sentía completo e incompleto a la vez y aunque no lo entendía no me importaba no entenderlo. Sos una hermosa persona Lix, una persona que alumbró mi vida de tal forma que en el momento que te fuiste ya no pude siquiera dormir. 

Ninguno de los dos dijo todo lo que sentían y todo lo que buscaban decirse porque se dieron cuenta que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo. Pero lo que si hicieron fue besarse, esta vez sin buscar ir más allá, cosa que nunca antes había pasado. Asique para ellos fue un primer beso. Uno hermoso y lleno de amor.  
Ninguno tuvo que decir nada más, eso fue suficiente para dejar en claro que desde ese momento eran novios. No fue nada parecido a como el resto de sus amigos habían formalizado una relacion.  
Han había comprado un montón de flores y llenó el parque favorito de Minho con ellas, después lo llevó allí y le propuso ser su novio.  
Chan fue a buscar a Jeongin al colegio y lo llevó a la empresa en la cual ahora trabajaba como productor y ahí le dijo que ese lugar había sido la razón por la cual el viajó a Corea del Sur, pero que ahora él era la razón por la que se quedaba.  
Su hermano había acompañado al chico del que estaba enamorado a adoptar a un gatito y después de mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar felicidad extrema no pudo evitar sonreir también y acercarse a besarlo. Jeabum como siempre se encontraba nerviosismo y sin saber que hacer, pero no era necesario que hiciera nada porque Jinyoung era lo suficientemente confiado como para hacer todo él mismo. Lo besó devuelta y dijo que desde ese momento ellos estaban juntos y después de que confirmara con la cabeza salieron de ese refugio agarrados de las manos y con un gatito.  
La historia de Hyunjin y de Felix no era ni de cerca romántica como las otras, con decir que uno se econtraba borracho y desparramado en una reposera era suficiente. Pero ninguno de ellos necesitaba algo más, no querían siquiera una propuesta romántica, porque lo único que realmente querían era estar juntos, el resto estaba de más.


	2. Chapter 2

Era realmente sorprendente la capacidad que tenía Jaebum de avergonzarse de las demostraciones de cariño que le daba Jinyoung después de un par de meses de estar juntos. Jinyoung era de verdad muy bueno leyendo a las personas, no le costaba nada entender las acciones y reacciones de los otros y por eso notó en seguida que Jeabum gustaba de él. Y tampoco está de más aclarar que él era malísimo disimulando ya que hasta el hermano menor de Jinyoung, Hyunjin, lo notó la primera vez que lo conoció. Por todo esto al principio Jinyoung actuó de forma muy confiada al besarlo y declarar que eran novios, casi sin buscar confirmación porque sabía que la tenía. Pero con el tiempo, viendo como Jeabum le huía a su cariño cuando estaban solos y siempre buscaba mantenerlo lejos, se le fue la confianza. Se preocupó a decir verdad, quizás lo había presionado demasiado y en realidad el chico no quería estar con él. Le hubiera gustado hablar del tema con Hyunjin, pero él se encontraba demasiado ocupado llorando por su corazón roto y sus supuesto sentimientos no correspondidos, así que no quería agregarle otra cosa más por la cual preocuparse. Ellos dos fueron siempre cercanos, se cuidaban entre sí, así que Jinyoung sabía que en ese momento el debía consolar a su hermano e impulsarlo a ir por el chico que lo volvía loco, Felix. En el momento en que se fue a la fiesta en la que se vería con ese chico, él se quedó solo. Solo, mirando al techo, escuchando musica y pensando en que hacer. Tenía cerca de 5 llamadas perdidas de su novio, no tenía ganas de contestar porque sabía que en el momento que escuchara su voz se pondría a llorar. Él nunca lloro frente a nadie que no sean sus hermanos Hyunjin y Jeongin. Y tampoco fue porque quiso, sino fue porque entraron a su habitación sin permiso y lo vieron llorando un día, hace mucho tiempo.  
Y ahí se escuchó otra vez ese sonido, el tono de llamada de su celular y Jinyoung no tenía que mirar para saber quien era. No quería ignorarlo, pero quería atrasar la discusión lo más posible.  
A esta altura debían ser aproximadamente 10 las llamadas perdidas que tenía y por eso atendió, quería que el ruido parara de una vez por todas. Le mataba por dentro saber que Jeabum podría estar preocupado por él.

\- Hyung realmente no creo que pueda hablar contigo ahora, mañana cuando este más calmando hablamos mejor, ¿Si?  
\- No, ¿Me estas cargando acaso? Te llamé 10 veces porque te vi mal hoy, te cruzaste conmigo y te fuiste y podría jurar que te vi llorar. ¿Qué pasa que es tan grave para que no me lo puedas contar?  
\- Estoy cansando de ser él que se acerca y estoy cansado de que me rechaces, si aceptaste estar conmigo es porque queres estar conmigo. Pero claramente no te agrada mi presencia, así que no te preocupes porque no vas a tener que seguir soportandola. 

Después de eso cortó, no solo porque no quería seguir discutiendo sino también porque si lo hacía se pondría a llorar. Por eso a penas la llamada terminó lloro en silencio, como siempre lo hacía.  
Todo esto le había quitado el sueño por completo así que cuando al rededor de las 4 de la mañana escuchó la puerta y a dos personas reirse supo que sus hermanos estaban en casa y además estaban borrachos.  
Se limpió la cara y bajó para ayudarlos, porque eran realmente un desastre esos dos chicos, más que nada porque nunca llegaban a ese estado y no aguantaban muy bien el alcohol. Cuando llegó abajo lo que vio lo sorprendió demasiado, él sabía que Hyunjin no era un santo pero esto la verdad no se lo esperaba. Su hermano menor se encontraba arriba del chico que él suponía era Felix besándose en el sillon de su casa. Jinyoung no estaba para aguantar a dos adolescentes llenos de hormonas en ese momento, estaba a punto de decirles que vayan a hacer lo que sean que querían hacer en su habitación hasta que recordó a alguien, Jeongin. 

\- Hyunjin decime que sabes donde esta Innie porque te juro que si algo le pasó yo te voy a matar.  
\- Jinyoung… este… si. Jeongin está todavía en la fiesta porque se hizo en la casa de su novio y se iba a quedar a dormir ahí.  
\- ¿Su novio? ¿Y quien mierda es ese?  
\- Se llama Bang Christopher Chan, es un buen chico, no te preocupes. 

Jinyoung sabía que probablemente estaba siendo muy duro con su hermano, pero el dolor o salía en forma de lagrimas o salía en forma de enojo. 

\- ¿Qué tanto lo conoces? ¿Confias lo suficiente en ese chico para dejarlo solo? Yo te creía más responsable Hyunjin-ah.

La discusión hubiera continuado, pero empezaron a golpear la puerta de la casa y se escuchaba muy claramente como Jeabum gritaba el nombre de Jinyoung. Para fortuna de Hyunjin y de su novio que se encontraba muy incomodo en esa situación, se pudieron ir a la habitación de Hyunjin ya que Jinyoung quería hablar con Jaebum a solas. Él se encontraba realmente muy agradecido con el hecho de que sus padres se encontraban de vacaciones porque sino con todo este escándalo ya se hubieran despertado y hubieran retado a los hermanos a más no poder. 

\- Jaebum pensé que había sido claro que no quería verte. 

La imagen de Jaebum era triste, muy triste. Estaba hecho un desastre y parecía que estuvo llorando horas y horas sin parar. Esto le rompió el corazón a Jinyoung, si es que se podía seguir rompiendo.  
Ellos ya eran grandes y esta no era la primer relación que ninguno de los dos tenía, en su interior Jaebum deseaba que esta fuera la primera vez que estaba con alguien ya que la última lo destrozó tanto que todavía tenía secuelas. El tenía 17 años y se había enamorado por primera vez, el chico era perfecto para él, verdaderamente perfecto. Pero con el tiempo él lo fue manipulando emocionalmente, lo alejó de sus amistades e indirectamente lo forzó a tener relaciones con él. Por eso siempre fue muy inseguro, le tomó muchísimo tiempo darse cuenta de todo esto y volver a relacionarse con sus viejos amigos, ellos entendieron en seguida, más que nada Mark que siempre fue el más cercano. Pero se sentía imposibilitado a hablarle del tema a Jinyoung, sentía que él le diría que no era para tanto y que todo eso fue realmente su culpa. Sabía que estas jamás serían sus palabras, eran las suyas, pero aún así lo pensaba. Cada vez que él era cariñoso, le daba besos o lo abrazaba se ponía nervioso, sentía que después de todo eso venía algo malo. Pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos lo único que veía era amor por él, aun que ahora veía solamente dolor. Le fue difícil, pero quería lograr quitarle esa expresión de tristeza a Jinyoung. Le contó todo, entre lágrimas. Lo que lograba calmarlo era que a penas empezó a hablar él lo abrazo por los hombros y lo llevo al sillon, lo escuchó y cuando se le complicaba seguir hablando él le daba besos en el cachete o en el cuello para calmarlo. Antes esa misma acción lo ponía nervioso, pero ahora le daba tranquilidad. Había logrado dejar todo lo que lo atormentaba atras y ahora podría realmente disfrutar de su amor por Jinyoung en vez de temerle. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era decir todo eso en voz alta para poder de una vez por todas superarlo. Cuando terminó de hablar se giró a mirarlo y esta vez él tomó la iniciativa. Lo besó. Y ese fue el beso más sincero que dio en su vida y esperaba realmente no volver besar a alguien que no sea Jinyoung nunca más. 

\- ¿Estamos bien?  
\- Estamos más que bien. 

En otras circunstancias probablemente la situación hubiera subido de tono, pero su él en ese momento era el responsable de sus hermanos y el menor no se encontraba en casa. Además cabe aclarar que de todas formas Jeabum todavía no se sentía del todo preparado para tener relaciones con Jinyoung. No por él, sino porque quería poderlo disfrutar de verdad y no tener miedo a hacer algo mal que lo desepcione.  
Decidieron ir a la fiesta que supuestamente era en la casa del novio de Jeongin, que se acaba de enterar que tenía. Sabía que había sido muy duro con Hyunjin, pero siendo justos Innie era el más chico de la casa y era bastante consentido por todos. Al llegar se podría decir que Jinyoung perdió su paciencia relativamente rápido, ver al menor de sus hermanos siendo besado por ese chico y los dos claramente con alcohol encima no le hacía ninguna gracia.

\- ¿Se puede saber que carajos estan haciendo? 

Su tono de voz era tan imponente que no era necesario decir más. Cuando los chicos se separaron pudo notar que estaban mucho menos borrachos de lo que parecían. Y también que el chico a su lado palideció notablemente al verlo. Para Jeabum toda la situación era extremadamente graciosa desde afuera, pero se contuvo de reirse para no hacer enojar a su novio. 

\- Hyung, no se enoje con Chris Hyung por favor. No me hizo nada, no tiene que preocuparse. 

En su interior Jeongin estaba muriendo de los nervios porque sabía perfectamente que a su hermano le costaría aceptar su relacion con Chan. Cuando Hyunjin se enteró hizo un escandalo y como Jinyoung era mucho más protector con él que Jinnie no sabía realmente que podía pasar. Pero él quería a Chan, así que poco le importaba si su hermano no lo aprobaba. Por eso es que agarró la mano de su novio y miro a los ojos de Jinyoung de manera desafiante. Bueno, lo intentó. Y ese intento lo enternecio muchisimo. 

\- Hoy dormis en casa, pero mañana cuando vuelvan papa y mama almorzamos juntos y les presentas a… Chris, cierto?  
\- ¿No estás molesto Hyung?  
\- Tengo que aceptar que ya no sos un bebe Innie, pero eso si. Llegas a lastimarlo de la forma que sea y te cago a trompadas. Estamos claros, ¿No?  
\- Si señor. 

Y ahí fue cuando Jeabum no pudo contenerse más y se empezó a reir a carcajadas. Era realmente gracioso para él que alguien tratara de señor a Jinyoung. Pero era entendible ya que al pobre chico le faltaba temblar del miedo.

\- Vayamos de una vez que tengo sueño.  
\- Te esperamos en el auto Jeonginnie.

Y así los dos mayores se fueron dejando a la pareja solos.

\- Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo entonces. 

Jeongin le dio un beso y se fue, dejando atrás a un Chris muchisimo mas nervioso y confundido que cuando Jinyoung lo amenazaba.


End file.
